1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to an antenna apparatus of a mobile terminal that can be efficiently disposed within a limited space of the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are widely used by users as they can provide various user functions such as a mobile communication function, game player function, and scheduler function while being lightweight and highly mobile. Because the mobile terminal should basically provide mobility, the mobile terminal has a small size and should have a design that satisfies a variety of different functions and/or requirements of users. Because of the intensive use of mobile terminals and their being adapted to perform many different functions it is necessary that a mobile terminal has a design that maximizes the limited space of the terminal.
An antenna of the mobile terminal is one part having particular spatial restriction because of the operating frequencies of the mobile terminal. Typically, a conventional mobile terminal has a carrier to support the antenna, and the spatial utility of the mobile terminal is deteriorated by the carrier structure. Furthermore, costs associated with the addition of the carrier structure are increased in both the cost of the carrier itself and the steps of assembling the carrier.